Entwined Hands
by rstle
Summary: Feelings? Don't you see me as a violent, pig-maniac girl?" She asked, I answered "That's exaggerating. Well, that's what YOU think."
1. Chapter 1: Entwined Hands

Title: Entwined Hands

Author: iPad

Characters: Okazaki Tomoya, Fujibayashi Kyou, Fujibayashi Ryou, Sunohara Youhie.

Story: Too lazy to write (xD)  
''--- I write that means his thinking. and this " " If talking.

Here goes the story!! :]

I don't own this characters. Just borrowing! :]

* * *

Another boring, annoying, stupid day.

Everyday, it's still the same. Talk to the idiot Sunohara, eat snack, pee, sleep during class, go to the teachers lounge for doing stupid things. And now walking in the streets. Can this all change? At least let me experience a life with no worries and problems. I bet pops is already around lifting glasses and tables full of sake. Me? Wandering around until it's already late when I won't be talking to pops. We live at the same house but we consider ourselves strangers. He doesn't see me as his son anyway. What's the point of going home? I'm just there to sleep. I wanna graduate soon and have my own life. Leave this city and get on with my life. Time is up. Time to go.

'Wait.. Was I sleeping while standing? Damn, that's too scary to think.'

I started to walk from the bottom of the hill. Yup. This is what I do. All alone walking up to the gates. Me and me alone. I'm a loner. My best pal Stupid Sunohara always arrive during lunch time. Well, at least they'll consider me 'present' as long as I'm there. But one thing's for sure.

I fell in love.. to a violent, pig-maniac; Fujibayashi Kyou.

She may think I consider her as an enemy but, she is so wrong. Everytime we fight, I feel happy. Whenever she talks to Sunohara and Sunohara attemps to kiss her, I feel jealous. That's why. We always fight. Cause Kyou is my air. I couldn't live a day without her.

Oh yipee. I arrived late again. And her sister Ryou greets me during lunch break.

"Ano.. Okazaki-kun..You're late again.. Please.. refrain it..." She talked to me while her two hands holding some cards.

"The hamster talks.." I mumbled silently. "Yeah yeah.. I got you inchou." Any moment now.. 5 seconds..

"OKAZAKI TOMOYA!!" A violent voice called me. She opened the door and grabbed my collar. Here it goes! Kyou, you just don't know you make my day!

"IGNORE MY SISTER'S RESQUEST ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!" She yelled at me really loud and made my classmates face us.

"Well..err.. Not my fault?" I lifted my eye brow and looked at the ground.

She hold me more higher this time "Make me more annoyed and you'll be surfing at river styx!" Good lord, her irrating face is just too cute.

"Hai hai.." I slap her fist meaning to let me go.

She let's me go and sighed. "I should not feel this way.. I can't.." Wait.. What feelings does she mean?

"Kyou, you say something?"

"Heh?! No. Nothing.." She answered me blushingly. She turned around to leave the room.

Wait. That's.. weird for her to be like that... Oh great.. The bell has already ring and the teacher is in. No time for eating some food and Sunohara is still not here. What happened? Well.. No time for useless thinking right now.. Better sleep for the whole afternoon. Since, I won't be doing nothing.

Oh.. Time to sleep...

"Oi, Okazaki.. Oi.. Okazaki!!" Geez, man shut the hell up and stop poking me.

"It's me.. sunohara.." I already know that.. That annoying voice of yours..

Huh. Wait!! Wait!! What's this.. white portal?? Can I enter it? No.. maybe not.. Oh yeah.. I'll go.. Here we GO~!!

"Okazaki.. Aishiteru.." Whose voice is this?? Wait.. Nagisa?? Can't be..

"Who are you?" I told her since everything was immaculately white.. I can't even see her face..

Wait.. I can see her hair.. It's orange.. What's with her eyes.. It's too damn big.. Oh.. I can see her nose.. Okay.. Let's take a step shall we? One more, and I can create her face.. There we go.. wait.. isn't this..!!

"Holy shi- Sunohara!! We're you the one who confessed to me??" I yelled at him as soon as I came close to his face.

"Aishiteru Okazaki.." He ignored and touched my cheeks

"Ew.. disgusting.. Dude, you need to go to the clinic.." I hold his hand and his hands we're entwined with mine. Oh dammit!

"Let go! You're gay?? I never thought of i--!" But before I could finish my sentence, he was about to kiss me..

"AHHHHH~~~!!!!!!!"

I woke up and I never though it was already this late. The sky was already.. orange? I don't know.

'Well.. I guess it's time to wander around town..' I grab my bag and placed it in my hips like holding an envelope. Is it allowed to wander around school? I wonder.. Well, There's no students right now. So it's cool.

As I passed Kyou's room, I saw a figure. She got violet hair and.. wait.. isn't that Kyou?? Is she crying?? Haha. That's.. kinda.. weird.. Anyway, I entered her room and placed my bag in one desk.

Kyou jumped. Heh. That sure startled her.

"Okay.. Why are you here this late?" I asked as I sat down and inserted my hand to my pocket. Oh yeah.. I.. bought her a ring.

"I was waiting.." She answered me as she placed her palm in the window.

"Waiting?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up.."

"Well.. I'm already awake. Let's go?"

"I want to talk to you."

"And I'm here. What do you want to talk about?"

"You see..Ryou likes you.. Ever since our junior years... Talking to you was her dream. When she realized her feelings towards you, she asked me to help her to get you.. If you have observed, I always make lunches.. Get used to it.. I have to do it until you'll have feelings for Ryou."

KYOU! I can't take it anymore! She doesn't know the pain I'm suffering right now! I clinched my teeth and hugged her from the back.

"You don't care what others feel." I grabbed her hand from the window and the other. I held it and entwined our hands.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kyou asked me blushingly. while twisting her body to get away from my hug.

"Kyou..please.. calm down for a moment.. let me stay like this for a while. You just don't know my feelings for you." I told her as I rested my head on her shoulders.

"Feelings? Don't you see me as a violent, pig-maniac girl?" By this time, she stop twisting her body and little did I know, she was already crying.

"That's exaggerating. Well, that's what YOU think." I kissed her neck. " If I we're you, I would stop discussing about Ryou and listen to what I'm feeling."

"Let me check. Do you like me?"

" No."

"Whose life would you choose? Me or yours?"

"Mine." LOL. What's up with the answer?

She jiggled her hands and tried to get away from me. Haha. No way.. I hugged her hard to again, not get away from me.

"LIAR! I HATE LIARS!! EVER!" She cried when I was just grinning.

"I don't like you because I love you."

"I choose my life because you are my life."

"Tomoya..TOMOYA!" She turned around and hugged me tightly.

"K..kyou.. c..an..t .." I pushed her.

"Oh sorry.." She released me and.. winks! She kissed me as long as she can breath.

I let my eyes open, to only see that Kyou had hers closed; as if she was completely absorbing this moment. I snapped mine shut; afraid of the consequences of catching me spying on her reaction to her sudden kiss. Nevertheless, it became awkward when she wrapped arms around the back of my neck. That; I did not expect.

"whoa.." I widened my eyes as we parted lips

"Does that makes us official?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Aishiteru Okazaki Tomoya. For a very long time."

"Same here, Fujibayashi Kyou."

* * *

OKAY!!! That.. ends the story..

Well.. ehh.. I don't have anything in mind.. so.. Reviews! :]

NO! I mean, there's a 2nd chapter!! :]


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble?

Title: Entwined Hands

Chapter: 2

Characters: Okazaki Tomoya, Fujibayashi Kyou, Fujibayashi Ryou, Sunohara Youhie.  
Pairing: Kyou and Tomoya

People who gave me reviews: AH! I love you guys!

Jools and Kyureki: Thanks so much! mwah mwah!

* * *

1....2....3....!!!

STORY START!

* * *

It's been a month since me and Kyou started dating. Well.. things get.. rough sometimes.. AHH! Telling me not to tell others about our relationship! Kyou! Are you mad?! I'll tell them! Especially Suno.. Now that I think about it.. Was it really him that was in my dream?No way... He likes me? I thought he likes Kyou.. No,no.. No way.. Maybe that's the reason why he sometimes agree to let me stay in his dorm? Need to avoid it or I'll talk to him later. Oh yeah, Kyou comes to our house to wake me up every morning. Annoying.

"...moya..Tomoya.. Tomoya!!" A voice called on me while slapping my back. Ouch..

I blinked and Kyou's face appeared right in front of me. Why is she grinning? Wait.. Don't tell me she's planning something bad?

"What is it?" I followed her by my eyes as she walked up the hill.

"You're sleeping in the street. We're you wandering around last night?" She asked me as she hopped.

"I have to. I don't want to meet pops and start talking to each other. I'm fine with this kind of situation." I answered her as I closed my eyes and started to walk.

"Hey Tomoya," She stopped and grabed my arm. She continued "How about staying over at my house? I mean living with me." She faced the ground and I could feel from her hands she was shivering.

She closed her eyes as I patted her on the head. "No need for that. and besides, If I can remember correctly, you said we should not tell Ryou about our relationship because she go--"

"What relationship are you talking about?" A soft voice interrupted my sentence. Kyou and I slowly turned our heads. OH EM GEE! If it isn't her sister Ryou!! Good thing my body covered her hands while holding me.

"Uhh.. Our love and hate relationship~!! Ahahaha!!" I answered her nervously as a sweat came dropping from my fore head. Oh great timing inchou..

"Oh I see! Tomoya-kun? What are you hiding? Why are you facing onee-chan?" Oh great.. She noticed my weird position.

I faced Kyou and murmured silently "A little help?" Why are you spacing out at this crucial moment my dear Kyou?!

"Just tha---" I was again interrupted when Kyou covered my eyes and.. I think she threw a dictionary?

"O-ONEE-CHAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ryou shouted at her.

"Ryou, there is a stalker.." She answered her sister in a scary way.. K-kuwai[1]..

"Heh??" I guess she turned around and.. WHOA! Kyou pulled towards the gate and left Ryou alone in the hill. I thought she loved her sister? Why leave her alone?

She finally uncovers my eyes and we we're huffing as we reached her classroom.

"K..Kyou.. I thought you loved you're sister? Why leave her there?" I asked her as I wiped some of my sweat.

"For the sake for us to be alone." She answered me.

"Well.. How about saving the conversation later? It's almost time anyway." I faced her with my stupid, annoying face.

"But..but!!" I shushed her as I placed my pointer to her mouth. Gee, she crossed-eyes.

"No buts My dear Fujibayashi Kyou." I winked and started walking toward my room.

She pouts her lips and shouted "Tomoya! You'll pay for this later!" And she banged the door open and went outside. Outwardly, I acted cool and didn't mind about she said. But inwardly, I was scared to death. I.. wonder what punishment she'll give me. Ahehe.

Time to go to the room. Wait.. What would I do if I face Sunohara there? Maybe his really gay? No. Not a chance.

I opened the door and a stupid, annoying, ugly face appeared right in front of me and it was very close. It was Sunohara. Sunohara?!

"Why are you there? You suprised me man!" I suddenly jumped; shock by the closeness of our faces.

"Well, I was waiting for you." He was waiting for me. "And I got something to tell you." He wants to tell me something.

"I'm here and tell me; you're unexpectedly early today Sunohara." I passed him but he stopped me by grabbing my shoulders. Okay.. Here's the truth = Sunohara Youhie is gay.

I jiggled my arm and grab his collar. I brought him new the gym.

"Tell me the truth. Are you gay?!?!" I shouted at him as he covered his face by his palm. I let him go and he was crying like a baby girl.

"I am not gay!" He's lying. By the looks of things, he is certainly gay.

"Do you like Kyou?" I asked him as I got down on my knees.

"No."

"What about Nagisa?"

"You we're there when she rejected me."

"Tomoyo?"

"No bwady way."

"Yukine?"

"If I have chance I would hit her."

"Kotomi?"

"She's in a different world than us."

"Me?"

"Yes. I mean NO!"

"Sunohara, even if you did confess I will not accept it." I stood up; my back facing him as I looked up at the sun. Durama? [2]

"Why would you not accept it?" He asked sniffingly.

"Because.. I already have someone in my heart. She's a.. violent, pig-maniac.." I faced him grinning. I acted a little cool when I faced him but it all changed. The face he's showing is increadibly annoying!! Man, you really need a girl.

"Pig-maniac!! You mean!! Kyou?!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

"Well, That is a secret." I started to walk leaving him behind. Just what is this weird aura? Never mind that.

"Tomoya..." T-this voice... I stood still as a sweat come dropping in my forehead. I slowly turned around and face her. T-this is kinda scary. Ahehe..

"Y-yo, K..! TOMOYO!!" I jumped. Why is her voice similar to Kyou's? Gee, This is confusing! It looks like I really need to go to the piddly diddly deaprtment! [3]

"Let me say something. You jumping like that because you saw me, it's really cruel of you." and she murmured "coming from the person I like." ( Tomoya didn't hear that alright?) She's blushing. It's kinda cute.

I faced Sunohara and... is it just me or he's blushing? That's kinda..weird of him and he's also drooling. Haha! I got in now!! He likes Tomoyo!!

"Oi!! Oi!!" Tomoyo called on me.

"What, what?" I faced her annoyed. Gee Tomoyo, I thought you are the student council president! Why are you here?

"How about talking with me for a bit?"

"Well, I suppose I c..." I froze when I sensed someone was looking at me. I rolled my eyes towards Kyou's room. Good Lord. My jaw drop .

"Well.. I can't..I'm sorry." I locked my gaze at Kyou and she 'hmph' me. What the hell does that mean? I guess that's a sign she wants interrogate me later right? Well.. I'm sure the topic is about this conversation we have.

"Er.. Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it about time you go to class?"

"....."

A moment of silence.

"Well, ahehehe.. I guess so.. Ahehe." She scratched her head and ran while her hair flopping.

"Well, it's about time for me to wander around school. Sunohara, wanna come?" I faced him.

"Where to?

"Anywhere were there's fun."

"Heh. For old times sake huh?" He stood up and placed his arm on my head.. aaahhhh, this was more like it!! Back to normal.

(Monutes after their wandering-around moment.)

"Well,well,well.. It looks like we arrived late again. Ready to listen to "tardy lecture" from inchou Sunohara?" I asked him as we faced the door for our room.

"No worries on that. I've got a strategy.." And he started whispering in my ear. In amazement, I widened my eyes and started patting his back. (really hard.) I didn't know that the stupid Sunohara has a working weird. But.. I'm doubting.. What if, as we open the door, Kyou is waiting for us holding a dictionary? Well, I guess her first one to hit will not be me but Sunohara of course.

No time for that! Open the door!!!

"....!" Me and Sunohara stood in shock.

I guessed right.

The witch is infront of us.

Holding a dictionary

She is surrounded by dark aura.

For some reason, I felt my uniform shrinking because I suddenly can't breath.

"Oh howdy Ky-- bwachu!!!" He, Sunohara was silenced by Kyou's punch.. To be honest, that must've been hurt. I pity you Sunohara.

Kyou faces and me grabs my tie and drag me towards a secret place (he doesn't know!) She had me backed up against the wall.

"What in the name of Teletubbies are you doing?" I asked her calmly.

"What were you talking about?"

"huh?"

"What were you talking a moment ago?" She tighten her grip. Ano.. Kyou-sama I can't breath.. Honestly..

"Well, she said she wants to talk to me."

"And you answered?"

"No, because you we're glaring at me."

"Good." She finally let's go and I had a deep breath.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"As I told you before, come and live at our house!" She shouted at me.

"And as I answered before; I can't." I walked towards the door but she stopped me as she tug at my shirt.

'What the hell?'

- To Be Continued -

* * *

iPad: Aaaaahh!! The sweet smell of England

TRM: pfft. Yeah right like you can smell. You're staying in the internet. Not in the living world. INTERNET!

iPad: Sh-shut up!

TRM: Guys,guys. I need to go. Ciao for now. :]

Meanings:

1. Kuwai - Scary

2. Durama - Drama

3. Piddly Diddly department - Rest room.


	3. Chapter 3: EH!

Title: Entwined Hands

Chapter: 3

Characters: Okazaki Tomoya, Fujibayashi Kyou, Fujibayashi Ryou and Sunohara Youhie

Pairing: Tomoya and Kyou

Summary: Too lazy

-  
1....2.....3.....

STORY START!!

* * *

I was staring at my lamp as I thought of Kyou's words this afternoon.

= FLASH BACK =

'What the hell?'

"Kyou, what on earth are you doing? Why are you tugging at my uniform?" I asked her over my shoulder. Her bangs are covering her eyes. I can't see. Damn it Kyou!

"Please, take it honestly. I'm not kidding. Leave that house of yours and live with us." Her voice quite as a whisper. What did she say?

"What?"

"I said leave that house and live with me!" She shouted facing me while tears flew from her eyes.

"Damn it Kyou! What if I agree living with you? and we'll be kissing in front of your sister! That would hurt her feelings! And if I remember it correctly, you said that we would not tell everyone about our relationship! Especially your sister!" I shouted at her, Why on earth is she so obsesses wanting me to live at her house?!

We stared at each other for a while neither one of us willing to back down.

"I don't have time for this." I walked leaving her behind. I'm wasting my time.

"W-wait!" She called me.

"What now?" I faced her annoyed. I really am in no mood no argue with this no-sense topic.

"Give me your answer tomorrow so I can be at ease. It's embarassing; just to let you know."

"Sure thi~ng missy." I then continued my walk.

= END OF FLASHBACK =

I really wonder what happend to her. We didn't talk after that fight. Gee, why is she so obsess wanting me to live at her house? Her parents are there. It's scary just thinking about. I guess they want their daughter to have a wonderful future. And I'm pretty sure they won't accept me as Kyou's boyfriend since I have already given up in going to a university a long time ago. What's the point? Even if we graduate, we can still find jobs. Just that it isn't decent but who cares? Rich people care. And again who cares if rich people care? Oh great, I'm off topic. Aherms, As I was saying, before I rudely interrupted myself, I wonder what she's thinking right now. Sigh. Should I pop in her house? Heh. That's insane. Not a chance psycho.

"Tomoya-kun?" An old voice called on me.

'Dang it, it's pops!' I hurried to bed and pretend to be asleep. He entered my room and sat near my bed and started saying " I know it's hard for you but bear it." He repeated it a hundred times! Geez! This is annoying! After his 'ceremony', I sat up and stared at the door. Yaawwn.. I just sat up, and I'm already sleepy. Well, that witch won't be coming tomorrow right? So it's fine~

(NEXT MORNING)

That was a nice sleep! Noone disturbing! Aaahh.. This was more like it! Hehe. Now wait a minute, how come the sun is still not up? This is weird.. I slowly turned my head to the table and.. What fresh hell? It's still 5 am?! Don't tell me I got used about Kyou coming around here to wake me up! Alright.. Calm down.. Since.. I'm not sleepy.. Let's go to school shall we? Alright..

I stood up and brushed my teeth, wore my uniform, grab the bag and let's go to school. Now, what if I bump at Kyou? What will I say? Maybe, 'Yo there.' just like that? Well think of a plan later if we did bump. That is.

Walk walk walk.. I opened the door and.. oh god. Her face is just so near.. I jumped and talked.

"I-I thought you won't be coming here."

"Well.. I had to so...er.. Ryou won't be scolded!" What an excuse.

"Well.. Ahehe.. Let's go? It's eto... unsual of me to wake up early... Uh.. let's go." I passed her and walked.

She followed and boy.. did the awkward silence made me uncomfortable. Make a topic. A topic I say, TOPIC!

"So.. uhh.. how we're you?" What's up with the question?

"I'm... I'm fine.." She answered while her heads were facing the grounds.

(FEW MINUTES LATER)

"Ahaha!! That was funny considering he pooed there! Ahaha." This is seriously funny!! I didn't expect to laugh this hard after that fight!

"So.. Tomoya," Her face suddenly turned serious. Scary. Then she continued "We'll talk about our discussion later after school alright?"

"Y-yeah.. See yah later." I waved at her as she ran towards the gate. Man, I didn't have time to decide. What? Go or not? Urghh.. This is annoying! Why does she want me to live with her?

"Okazaki!" A squeky voice called my name.

"Y-yo, Sunohara." I answered him nervously when his cheerful face appeared.

"Why so nervous, mate?"

"Mate?"

"Uh-huh."

"Huh." God, I'm certainly not in the mood for things like this.

"Hey," He tried to get my attention by poking me in the shoulder, "Let's have a contest shall we?"

"Contest?" I closed my eyes while turning around.

"Yeah, whoever first to know who Kyou is dating wins!"

"Heh?" I looked at him with my blank stare. He can't recall the time when I told him I'm dating Kyou?! Double personality? Geez, recall it baka!

"I-I thought you already knew who Kyou is dating.." I scratched my head as those words escaped from my mouth.

"Well.. I know someone has told about it but.. I just can't remember who."

"W-well.." Is he playing on me?

"W-wait! I-I thought I told you Kyou was dating someone! I even told you the name! Can't you remember?"

"Well.. When I greeted you at the door, at that time I was drinking something.. perhaps.. I guess that was beer. I honestly can't remember. I just faced reality when we wandered around the school. That's all."

"You're kidding.." Y-yabe... This is insane!!

"So? What do you say? You on?"

"Well.. I-I guess so."

"Ja, the prize is.."

I gulped as cold sweat came dropping from my forehead.

"The prize is.. mmm.. can get a kiss from Kyou!!"

"EH?!?!?!?!!?!?!? Kiss??" Guhk.. H-how can this be? I mean.. of all prizes why kiss??! Che, this sucks.

"Shock aren't ya? Heh, That's the best part.. Yhaa.. A kiss from Kyou huh? Didja know Tomoya? I like Kyou for so long." Yeah, I know that. " At first I was hurt when someone told me Kyou was dating someone but I have to accept," Ahh.. So kind hearted " She loves him." And I love her.

"Let's start the contest later at lunch then?"

"Did you have the permission from Kyou?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll approve." He answered while giving me a 2 thumbs up. Che, I really can't believe this..

"We'll see.." And we started walking towards the classroom.

(LUCH BREAK)

"NO!" Kyou answered us without hesitation as we asked if she agrees to accept for our prize. Good grief. What kind of competition is this? It's no fun! I already know who! grr..

"Why not?" I answered Kyou with my usual tone 'cause Sunohara stood there at my side who was in silence after recieving the answer from Kyou.

As an answer, she glared at me. Very scary glare. I'm already guessing what's on her mind. 'B-baka! You want me to be kissed by him'  
Haha. Stupid. Me? Want you to kiss him? NO BLOODY WAY.

"B-because I already have a boyfriend!! And we promised to talk each other later after school!" Did we really? "PRIVATELY!" Privately huh?

I shrugged my shoulders sighed. "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Onee-chan?? Do you really have a boyfriend?" Oh good lord.. What's your excuse on this Kyou? 'I'm just joking don't worry?'

"R-Ryou.. Well.. about that.. yeah.." She answered her sister as her hands silently clapped. Oho.. Now you're talking. Saying don't tell other's about our relationship? Whose making mistakes here?

"Hee?? Who is he? Do I know him? Are we close?" Ryou asked Kyou while pushing Kyou. Kyou stared me like wanting my help. I closed my eyes and felt like we are doing some mind telepathy.

"Whose fault is it?"

"Yours! You should have not agreed about that stupid contest!"

"Well, I was bored. I just opposed a little. But I got carried away."

"Huh. JUST HELP ME BAKA!"

"Hai hai. You guys stop it." Those words left my mouth as I reached for them who is indeed very very noisy. Without them noticing, I walked behind Kyou and pulled her left hand and I made a pinky-hook.

"Hey, you.. What the heck are doing seriously?" She whispered silently.

"EH? Could it be!! Tomoya-kun???"

"Hee?"

"Ha?"

And now the silenced Sunohara is back from reality " Nani?"

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

Ciao guys.


	4. GOMENA! Message!

A simple message to you all,

Omigosh. I don't have the time to update this fanfiction this week. I really have a hectic schedule. Gomena minna-san! I can't update this fanfiction for now! I'll release 2 chapters if I really have the time! Gomenasai! Some of my relatives came to visit our place and well, we have to entertain them. And there's school. I'm very sorry for the delayed chapters. I really hope you'll continue to read this story. And, my USB which happens to be my next chapter was saved there, was lost.

Once again, Gomenasai.

iLuurve.


	5. Class Rep

Title: Entwined Hands

Chapter: 4

Characters: Okazaki Tomoya, Fujibayashi Kyou, Fujibayashi Ryou, Sunohara Youhie, and Sakagami Tomoyo.

1...2...3...!

STORY START!

* * *

"EHHHHH?"

"W-wait! What are talking about?" Kyou released my pinky and made some mumbling to Ryou. Dear lord. Sunohara is looking at me. It's very terrifing you know? He widened his eyes as soon as he heard that I was dating Kyou. Good grief. This is sad.

"Want me to tell the truth?" I leaned forward and I wasn't really expecting the way they stared at me. It's has killing instincs.

"Yes! Tell us the truth!"

"We are," I gave a big sigh as I continued. " NOT dating." Oh dear. The Kyou who was staring at me became teary eyed. Was she touched or hurt? I really can't tell. She's smiling yet showing a really sad face. What fresh hell? Just show your real feelings damn it.

"How can we trust your words?" Sunohara asked me. Haha. He is sure surrounded with dark aura. I bet he's thinking. 'I'm your best friend yet you didn't say it to me?'

"Why don't you ask her?" I answered him while pointing at Kyou who was, really obvious that was shivering, staring at me like a little child whose candy was stolen.

"Tell us the truth Onee-chan. Are you two really dating?" Now Ryou was asking. Why is she so eager to know the truth? Shouldn't she be sad or like crying? She really is hard to read.

"Promise me you won't be mad." She shook her sister. Very hard. and then she stared at Sunohara.

"I promise." Ryou answered.

Sunohara's answer was kinda expected for me. But Kyou was totally shock. Her hand flew to her mouth. He answered. "I can't promise you. Shouldn't someones best friend tell him everything he has done? Like she's dating the girl he likes even if it did broke his heart."

"Punch me all you want," I answered him in a serious yet fierce way. He stared at me in a scary way. I gulped and said "After you hear what Kyou has to say." I looked at Kyou and nodded.

She sighed and said, "Yeah. We are dating."

"Oh my!" Ryou flew a few steps away from her sister and Sunohara was standing at his place. We we're staring at each other. His hand turned into a fist as I was trying to remain calm. He rushed to me and grabbed my collar and slammed me at the wall. That hurts. And the girls are shouting. What the -. Calm down! Don't attract more audience!

"What're you gonna do?" I asked him. To think he'll do this kind of thing in public. Does he have a thing called shame? To think there's lots of people watching us. Geez, do what you want to do.

He glared at me like an angry lion for like 5 minutes. He clinched his teeth. He gave a big sigh and released me. "It's just Kyou! There's many girls out there!" And he gave another sigh.

And then Tomoyo kaichou came in and said "Another bad timing! Geez, I can't wait to kick Sunohara's head!" She slammed her feet and walked off. Now everybody's staring at her. Even me. Was that her reason why she's here?

"Wait wait. Are guys friends again? Cause the situation in here is making me confuse." Kyou came in and patted both of our back. This was more better, the audience just reduced and continued with whatever they are doing.

I stared at Sunohara and he stared at me. For some reason, his face is making me laugh. I can't help it.

"Pfft." I laughed. I can't control it. And he also laughed. We are like laughing hyena's. We just can't conrol it. And Kyou and Ryou just stared at us. They're reaction is really obvious. Confuse. Hahaha! This is.. this is.. totally insane! Hahaha!

"H-hey! You guys! Stop laughing! you both are like idiots in the streets. Stop laughing!" Kyou commanded us. But we just can't stop laughing! We both laughed for like.. 5 minutes. Well, whatever. The situation is already cleared!

[AFTER SCHOOL]

"What a day huh? Tomoya." Kyou asked me who was hopping in front of me. She looks cute.. I widened my eyes. Heh. I'm in the mood all of a sudden? Don't be like this in public Tomoya. Don't be..

"T-Tomoya!" Kyou shouted. Without me noticing, I suddenly hugged her from the back which caused her bag to flew. Even if I can't see her face, I'm pretty sure she's blushing beet red right now.

"W-w-what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just hugging. That's all."

"Heh?"

"Yeah." I answered calmly.

To be honest, I having some weird vibes. It feels like I'm gonna lose her. This is the first time I've felt this. I hope it's not definetly gonna happen. I don't want to. I don't want to let go of her yet.. Don't..

"Kyou, I love you."

"Heh? Oh. Okay. That.. that was sudden." She let me go and went to pick up her bag. "Oh.."

"What? Did you forgot something?" I asked her.

"After all those ruckus this morning, you thought I'd forget about it don't you?" She glared at me while slanting her eyes. She look scary, that's for sure.

"..." Damn! I forgot about our conversation! Ne-nevermind! I've already decided!

"Well? What's your answer Tomoya?" She asked while staring at my face so close that our lips are about to bump.

"Hmm.." I flew away from Kyou's face. "To be honest, I still haven't do -" I answered her while crossing my hands in my chest but then she interrupted me.

"What? I already gave you 24 hours yet you still haven't decided?" She exploded as she threw herself at me and puched me lightly. "God, I wish I didn't -"

"Wait a minute Bi, I'm still not done yet. I'm still not done packing my things. Sheesh, don't be such in a hurry Kyou." I patted her head as those words left my mouth. Oh, I really hope I won't recieve a puch from her.

WRONG. Just in time I thought of her not punching me, she raised her hand and punched me in the stomach. OUCH. That hurts. That BLOODY hurts.

"What was that for?" I shouted at her violently.

"For lying at me." She wrapped her wrist by her hand and do some waving to ease the pain.

"So? That was just a simple lie Kyou. Don't be unreasonable."

"I'm not being unreasonable. It's what you call punishment." She said, trying to hide her joy.

She's not good at acting. Even if she have her head bent down, it's still obvious she's happy that I decided to live at their house. Now that Ryou knows that I'm dating her sister, it shouldn't be a problem. But.. I don't want to see her kissing Kyou. That would totally breake her. I'm sure she'll understand. She's not dense. I'm sure of it. Oh yeah, and another problem pops up. Her parents. This is going to be scary. She wouldn't mind me asking about her parents wouldn't she?

"Kyou?"

"Yes?"

"I know you don't me asking but.. your parents.." I scratched my head.

"What about them?"

"Wont they get mad?"

"Hmm.. They're not here."

"What?" I raised my eye brow.

"They're not here. They're doing some business outside the country."

"And.. when they come back?" I spoke while walking towards her.

"They'll call us via mobile." She answered while fliping her phone. Damn.

"Hmm. Rich."

"Not."

"Liar."

"I wish I was."

"You don't have to wish it because you already are."

"Oh, I'll injure your livers in a minute." She answered while pressing the buttons of her phone. While she placed the phone back to her bag, I saw some 'weird' things.

"Hmm. So much for underwears in your bag, Kyou."

Aww.. She burned herself. Her blush is soooo obvious.

"Oh, I'll kill you right now."

"Try me." I answered while runnning away from her. Huh, dark aura is already surrounding her. Scary.

"You bet!" And she ran after me.

And we spent the whole day running around the city. That was utterly tiring. Urgh! I was about to die! But it feels great lying in my room. For the last time that is. I'll be leaving this room the day after tomorrow huh. Well, I've already decided and that's not gonna change. I think. Oh well. Might as well pack things than do nothing. Pops is drunk right now so he won't notice it. I really hope his not sober the day after. It'll really cause some trouble if he is.

Alright! Let's get started. I grab the bag from my closet and do some packing. I secretly grab my tooth brush from the rest room that was facing pops. And clothes, and this, that. Over here...

"Yosh! This is should be enough." I exclaimed after packing my things to my bag. Sigh, Is it really alright to do these? Leaving him behind? He doesn't take care of me. Can he take care of himself? Ahh. I'm having a headache now. I'll sleep now. Night readers.

(NEXT MORNING)

"Class, it looks like the principal has ordered us, teachers, to transfer the Class Representatives from here to another class because they can't control you guys. So...," The teacher cleared his voice while arranging the papers.

"Hear that, Tomoya?" Sunohara talked, trying to get my attention by kicking my feet. "The teacher said they're transferring the Class Reps."

"Yeah. I heard that. It's not that I'm wearing headphones, idiot." I answered while resting my head from my palm.

"Yeah, well.. Whatever, now listen -"

"I'm am listening."

"Then stop interrupting!" He scolded me silently.

"Sure, sure. Continue." I waved my hand, meaning to let him continue.

"There's a chance that Kyou will be transferring here in this class."

"Huh. Like hell that's gonna happen."

"Just saying. Not that I care who will replace Ryou-inchou as the class rep."

"So.. Fujibayashi Ryou will be transferring from here to class B and the one who'll replace her will be... Her sister, Fuhibayashi Kyou of class D."

"Whaaaat?" Everyone of the class shouted from sheer terror after hearing her name. Including me. And Sunohara who sat _statuefied._

"A-any problem with that?" The teacher asked.

"S-sensei! W-why her?" Sunohara stood and asked the teacher and everyone in the class was nodding.

"W-well, beacause that's what the principal said." The teacher answer us simply.

"Sunohara, pal. Welcome to OUR Nightmare." I patted his back as he sat down. His face blank and pale. More like a ghost.

"S-so.. Please come in." The teacher commanded.

"W-wait! Already?" I shouted loudly to make Sunohara liquid.

"You haven't noticed that Fujibayashi Ryou is gone?" The teacher looked at me.

I hurriedly turned my eyesight from the teacher to Ryou's seat which is empty. How can I be so dim not notice her all this time when she's just a few seats away? Idiot!

"N-no." I sat down to my seat, like Sunohara, _statuefied_.

"No more interruptions!" The teacher shouted "Please come in."

The door opened and there, she stood with her bag on her hand and the ribbon on her hair. Looking evil as always.

"I'm Fujibayashi Kyou. Former class D class rep. Please take good care of me." And she bowed. Locking her eyes on me. And grinned.

This is Hell.

* * *

Broken promises. I can't make 2 chapters. Sorry guys.

Caio.

Oh, give me a review will yah? I'll give yah a hug in the next chapter if you'll give me. =3

New word - _Statuefied. _

I don't want any criticism from the word okay?


	6. Discipline

Okaay, this was a long update. It crossed my mind that I would stop this fanfiction, but still. I just can't let this thing go!

I don't own any character I am using. I would if I could but meh.

For the rest, I'll leave it to your imaginations.

* * *

I never thought I would be this shocked.

Kyou transferring to our class? Unbelievable!

"Then, Fujibayashi, you may sit in your sister's chair." The teacher talked as he extended his arms.

At that words, I can't help myself from wincing.

Who would have ever thought that my girlfriend would transer to this class for such a simple reason? For just discipling hard-headed students?

"S-sensie, you wouldn't mind if I could go out for a while, right?" I spoke while raising my left arm.

"What would be your reason, hmm, Okazaki-kun?" He stopped writing and looked at me.

"I just need to go to the rest room. That's all."

He hesitated for a moment and then he said "Very well. You may go." He looked away and continued writing.

"Thanks."

With that, I stood up and left the classroom. But before that, I stared at Kyou for just a long second. She too, stared back at me. Until a silent cough interrepted. It was Sunohara.

'Damn it.' I thought and opened the door.

I walked into the hallway, thinking about the days to come now that Kyou is in my class. I never would have thought that she will tranfer. Last year, we were in the same class. And now at this year, I thought she would stay in that classroom. In that class.

Looks like I was wrong.

"Hey," There was a voice.

I ignored this voice. This oh, so familiar voice. But still, I won't let this voice interrupt my..my awesome thinking. Thinking about what Kyou will be doing just send.. electric waves throught my veins.

Hah, Thinking? Thinking about what Kyou will be doing. It seems like I'm doing something bad behind her back.

"Ignoring me once is fine, but twice? Not a chance sherlock." I stopped at the fifth step on the stairs while my head remembering whose voice this is.

'Ah ha.'

"Well, you know, it's not like I care. I only care when I am talking to her. If you know what I mean." I stayed put in my tracks. Closing my hands in my pockets.

"Yes well. It is me." Kyou said. Stomping her feet very loudly.

I chuckled and said "I know that, you silly." I turned around.

"Idiot, if you know it was me, why on earth didn't you answer?" She asked me. Crossing her arms, and 'hmpf' at me. I could really tell that she was really annoyed by the fact that I ignored her. Of course, that couldn't be changed. I was born this way after all.

"Just playing around. Now, would you care to tell me why on earth are you not in class, inchou?" I tuned the last word to make her annoyed that she was before.

And I wasn't wrong. I really made her annoyed.

"Playing around? It's against the rules!" She faced me, shouted while she stiffened her arms on her sides. In my point of view, there's horns growing above her.

"Rules. Rules are just for people where they care their life. The care if they do go to prison. For people like me, we don't care. We don't care if we can even go to universities. As long as theirs jobs waiting for us, it's effing cool." I tilted my head and closed my eyes. I sighed, turned around, and continued walking.

"What's with this wisdomity? It's giving me the creeps, Tomoya!" She followed me hopping until she came infront of me. Trying to stop me.

"Kyou, why are you not in class?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Such nonsense! What do you think is the reason why they transferred me to your class? Even an idiot like you would know! They transferred me because they want us to discipline you guys! So obviously, I asked the teacher if it was possible for me to follow and he simply said yes, that's why I'm here. Infront of you." She exhaled. Trying to get some air.

"So in other words, you're trying to stop me?" That answer of hers is making me annoyed. To be honest, I still can't get over it.

"Yes."

"Then I guess there's no choice."

I cracked my fist, twirled my arm. As I did those, I could sense that Kyou was confuse on what I'm doing.

I breathed in, and breathed out. This time, she freaked out.

I closed my eyes and "KYOU! There's spiders in your knees!" I exclaimed.

"Kyaa!" She shouted and jumped everywhere. While I was there staring at her laughing.

After minutes of shouting and jumping, there was a head that popped.

"If you don't mind to disturb you students, I think you children needs some discpilining to do." The teacher forward and grabbed a piece of whip in his hands and slapped it with the other hand lightly.

Me and Kyou gulped.

"Kyou? I guess it's about time to give a break on your disciplining stuff? Cause if I were you, I would. Just to save our asses in this situation."

"Whose fault do you think this is? It's not mine, it's effing yours! You're the one who told me there's spider in my knees!" She argued with me while shaking.

Now the teacher is already four steps closer. And that made us both nervous. Considering she's a class representative and I'm just a delinquent, she's the one whose going have the biggest punishment.

"Look whose talking! You're the one who shouted so loud that my ears hurt. So it's your own fault! Look at this! No If I we're you, drop this nonsense and let us.."

"Fujibayashi-san, do you want some descpilining to -." I cut him off.

"RUN!"

I grabbed her arm and ran through the stairs. I chuckled at the teachers reaction when we ran. I think he wanted to say something but che, like I care. We ran through classrooms, cafetria, stairs. Disturbing other classes was kinda fun too. Though I know it will disappoint Kyou but it just makes me happy.

We reached for the rooftop, heaving for air. I have to admit, running that fast makes me tired. It's been long since I've ran. Though I must say it was a nice excersice for a while. But I forcefully let Kyou skip our class. That's unforgivable.

"Sorry. I forcefully skipped you in class."

"Nah, it's fine. It's cool to skip class for a while. It's kinda refreshing."

Kyou's quite voice seemed to easily break the silence sorrunding the both of us. I turned around to face her, which caused her to flinch a little.

"Oh really?"

I said, slightly smirking at her expression which was unbelievably cute. Basically, her unsual face of hers is making me a little comfortable. It's so cute.

"Yes really."

This is awkward.

"Now that we are here, anything you want to do, eat or something?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

She sat down on the cemented bench while her violet hair spreading at the back. I came closer at her and started brushing her hair with my fingers like a beautician would do.

"Any style you like, hime?" I spoke, kissing the tips of her hair.

"Allow me." She slightly bent her back, and held my hair and kissed me tenderly in the lips.

I blinked. Unable to believe what was happening to me. I can't believe she made the move into kissing me. To be honest, I was always the one who would make the move, but this. It's unbelieveable.

She lets go and stared at my eyes for a moment. And then she grinned.

"Can't believe it can't you?"

**[X]X[X]X[X]**

"I can't believe this two.."

* * *

Can you think of that as a cliff-hanger?

_Sayonara._


	7. Chapter 7: Move

Tahaha, it's been what, weeks, months? Since I have updated my fanfiction. Seriously, It crossed my mind that I'll stop this fanfiction, but blugh. no wee.

So anyway, here it is. I leave the rest to your imaginations.

I don't own Clannad.

* * *

"I can't beleive this two."

Tomoyo murmured as the two figures kissed each other at the roof. To think she that thought she and Tomoya are already steady and this was what welcomed her?

"He... she.. dating?"

Suddenly a white line crossed her mind trying to remember the times when Tomoya and Kyou seemed dating.

"I see.. That ruckus where he and Kyou are the center of attention. That time.. their relationship was revealed.. I see.. I get it.."

Suddenly the door seemed to open and she hid in the darkest part of that room, her feet shaking.

"Seriously, I never thought that you would make the first move in kissing me. I mean, I was always the first one to make the move. But this just feels complicated. I can't get over it." A deep voice complained which Tomoyo instantly recognized as Tomoya.

"I just wanna know what it feels when you are the one who will kiss. It's quite good, so maybe you should prepare for some surprise kiss." A violent voice followed after which belong to Kyou.

"Oh no way. It'll be me. That will be the last time you will do it. It's always the boy who will make the first move, not the girl. It'll be a litle insulting if the girl will do it. And if you do it in public we'll see what you'll face'll be. Maybe it'll burn from embarrassment." Tomoya chuckled silently.

"W-wah! And why would I do it in public? I'm not that stupid like you. That will be totally be insane. And if there is someone who will do it, it'll be you. Not me, but you."

"Yeah it'll be me, that's why I don't want you to kiss me because it's MY job. You hear me, Bi?"

Kyou pouted silently and sighs in defeat. She knew she couldn't win against him if the topic is about them. He was way too sharp in this kind of things.

Noticing Kyou's pouting lips, he gently patted her head and began scratching it which led into ruining her hair.

"Ahh, Damn it! Why did you ruin my hair! It takes time to make that hair style! Ugh!" She yelled, stomping her feet in the ground while punching Tomoya lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, hey. I thought I was comforting you? Aren't you a bit manly? So it's normal, right?" He smiled, and glanced at Kyou. And suddenly a sweat came from his forehead.

Kyou was gloomy. It's as if there was a lighting forming in her head.

"M-Maybe I'll go back to class.." Tomoya forced a smile and went running through the stairs. Kyou stayed put in her place and said;

"Come out already. It's no use hiding." but there was only silence answering her.

"Sakagami-san, it's no use hiding. Your silver hair is way too bright not to notice." Kyou, with her angry face she has, turned around to Tomoyo's direction.

Tomoyo sighed and walked to reveal herself. And then, the two of them stood face to face.

"What were you doing? Spying at us like that? Seriously."

"It's normal for the president to roam around the campus."

"I'm not asking why you are here. I am asking why you are spying at us."

Tomoyo stood speechless but she left her normal composure of being calm in her face. What else could she say? She _is_ spying at them.

"Ahh.. It's pointless asking you. You are not even answering. This is such a waste of time. Ja ne." Kyou walked away with her hands on her side. Trying to keep herself calm.

"W-wait!" Tomoyo exclaimed, resulting Kyou to look at her direction once again.

"If you ever get tired of him. Do tell me cause I'm gonna snatch him away from you." She said, with a blush in her face.

Kyou grinned and said; "That's not gonna happen. I love him as much as I love myself." And walked away.

Tomoya P.O.V.

"Haa.."

I sighed, it's way too boring in this classroom. The teacher just finished lecturing me about going around school when there's still classes. He lectured me for the whole 30 minutes.

Suddenly, the door banged open.

It was Kyou.

"Ah, Fujibayashi-san, welcome back."

"Yes, I'm sorry for being late." She bowed at the teacher and walked throught her sit.

I sighed again and rested my head in my arms in my desk. This type of times makes me tired already. I wann go home and sleep peacfully.

"Oi, Okazaki-kun." The girl infront of me handed me a note. It was a note from Kyou.

Now that is weird. I looked at Kyou, and she looked back at me. Like she was saying 'Just read the note.'

And I read it. It said;

"The heck, when you came down from that stairs I encountered someone who liked you. Haha."

I closed my eyes in disbelief. She risked her life just to send this nonsense note? I don't even get. Why would she send me this ntoe if I'm already dating her?

But still, I have to reply this note. I wrote:

"Uhh yeah. Seriously, why would you send me this kind of note if I'm already dating you? Just say that you are jealous."

I passed the note again to the girl in front of me and I stared at the paper until it reached Kyou. And as she read the note, I could say that she was annoyed. I can see stares in her eyes.

I looked at her and she looked at me. I grinned and she slightly pouts and faced the teacher.

( LUNCH BREAK )

The bell rang.

Kyou stood from her chair and walked towards me. There's this weird vibes coming her.

She grabbed the chair from my front and face me.

"I'm hungry let's eat." She said.

"Well, I'm not. I guess i'll be starving later and have to skip from class." I grinned.

"Oh heck. No way you will skip. I'm the class representative now and you have to follow. Wether you like it or not." She grinned.

"Oh but I will and shall." I looked at her straight in the eye. "I too, have the authority to roam around the school as a student."

"You will not."

"I will."

"No."

"Yes. And instead of arguing with me of wether i'll skip class why don't you just go and buy your bread before the bell rings? It would be such a waste of time if you keep on insisting that I will not skip class."

"Seriously, you way too good when the topic is about your school or our relationship."

"That's me. I was born this way after all." I smirked happily as she left the teacher and hopped towards the door.

( MINUTES PAST )

Kyou came back with her runied and a pair of bread.

"Welcome back." I said after she passed too my desk.

She huffed loudly for me to hear.

"Haaahaaa.. That was a haaa.. long line.. haaa!" She huffed and handed a bread.

I unwrapped the bread and munched it to my mouth. I always eat this kind of bread but I don't dare tell her. She may go berserk and kill me.

"This is delicious, honestly. Thanks. Kisses." I managed to say with my mouth full.

"Welcome." And she walked to her sit just in time the bell rang.

( IN THE MIDST OF CLASSES )

Yawn.. Seriously, I always get tired at times like this. Maybe I should sleep.

( AFTER SCHOOL )

*DING DOING DING*

I woke up just in time before Kyou could come here. I yawned hard and stretched my arms.

"So we going already?" I talked to Kyou who was still busy packing her things.

"Yeah. Stand up already. Don't be such a baby." She complained.

"Well, well, aren't we in a bad mood today?" I murmured silently beside her ear. She shivered and backed away.

"Don't do it again! I hate this type of things."

"Yes. I'm sorry." I walked to her and grabbed her hand. I entwined it with mine.

"Honestly!" She said and came closer to me.

"Hmh."

Minutes later after we walked from school she asked me;

"How much do you love me?"

I stayed quite. The words unable to register in my brain.

She lets go of my hand. And faced me.

"I.. Um.."

"How much?" She asked again.

She had enough of the silence. I could see tears piling in the corner of her eyes as she bit her lower lip. We walked together in awkward silence.

And when we reached her house I asked;

"Do you really want to know?"

"..." She stayed silent. As if waiting for my answer.

"I love you is not enough to express my love for you." I grinned.

"Then you should have said so!" She said and hugged me tightly.

* * *

OKAY. 3 more. :)

I'm sorry for the long update! I'll try to type more faster. :) Thank you for the patience.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Home

I have a pink hand mark on my cheek.

I was slapped by my girlfriend.

Yes, I was slapped by my girlfriend, Fujibayashi Kyou.

* * *

_'Sigh, seriously, where is the bathroom!' I shouted in my mind._

_I turn on the left and wondered what or whose room was that. And I had this urge to push that door and see what was inside. And a little bit of me said that I shouldn't or someone will slap me in the cheek later._

_Out of curiosity, I opened the door and saw a slim figure covered with a towel._

_I gasp. Who could this girl be? Hmm? Kyou didn't told me that she has a sister. Ah! This girl might be her mother! But didn't she told me that her parents are overseas? She said they'll contact them if they plan to come back. And since they didn't call, there's is a small possibility that this girl isn't her mother._

_Wait, could this Ryou? I just couldn't see the hair because of the mist. And why is there a mist in here? Shouldn't this be a room, not the bathroom?_

_"Umm.." I spoke and then the small figure slowly turned her head to face me. Still, I couldn't see her face._

_"If you don't mind me asking, umm.. who are you?"_

_The girl turned beet red. Wait, this reaction.._

_"KYOU?"_

_"You stupid idiot! Knock the door first!" She came charging towards me and slapped me in the cheek._

* * *

That's how I had this mark.

* * *

So, I am already living at Kyou's house for like 5 days already. This house is too wide for me to memorize it in just 5 days. I mean, come on. Who would have thought that the scary Fujibayashi Kyou could live in this big house?

My bedroom is one door away from Kyou's. She said that I have to bear it because she knows I'm a perverted boyfriend. Oh well, I respect her decision. I have to wait for it though. If you know what I am talking about.

"Sigh.." Ryou sighed loudly at the balcony.

"What are you sighing for?" I asked, walking near her, holding a cup of hot coffee with a bread in my mouth.

"Well, I met this guy and I just couldn't get his face in my mind. I don't know.." She answered. Putting her chin to her palm.

"Well, you are in love. Don't deny it." I smiled at her, sipping my coffee.

"W-what? Me? In-love? That's impossible. I've been in love with a guy for like 3 years and he'll be forgotten just like that because I saw a cute guy? That's ridiculous."

Oh, the mighty Ryou appeared. She's referring to me. "Well, I think what you feel for that guy is just crush. I mean, you're just idolizing him because of his stupid attitude and charm."

"Just like that? W-well, I think so. You might be true." She answered and walk to her room.

I watch her walk out the room. I sat in the folding chair while sipping my coffee and eating my bread.

Well, actually, to be honest, I did grew some feelings towards Ryou. But, my feelings for Kyou were much stronger compared to hers. That's why I didn't tell her about my feelings because she might think that she has a change towards me.

"Sigh.."

I turned my head. It was Kyou, drinking her sports drink.

"Well, aren't we drinking the wrong thing? Shouldn't you drink this and I'll drink yours?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm comfortable with what I'm drinking, everything is totally cool."

"Whatever suits you." I shrugged my shoulders. "Here, take this sit." I patted the sit beside me.

"Thanks." She said smiling and went for the chair.

"Shouldn't you be studying? I mean, the exams are coming closer. Wouldn't it be best if you study?" I said breaking the silence from forming.

"The same question applies for you." She said, striking back at me.

"Well, It doesn't matter if I study or not. I can still graduate."

"Confident are we not?"

"I am totally confident."

(SILENCE)

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

Both of us look at each other. Saying the same words at the same time is really awkward right?

"You go first." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, okay." She sighed deeply. A little nervous.

"Can you imagine our lives without each other? It's like, we are made for each other. Soul mates."

"Well, I can't imagine it. I love you very much." I said, standing from my chair towards hers. I sat on the back of her chair, bringing her to my lap and I dug my face to her hair.

"I love you too." she answered back, facing me and snuggled to my chest.

We stared at each other s eyes for a moment. I raised her chin with my index finger and kissed her. I put my hands on her cheeks to make the kiss more passionate. She has her hand on the back of my neck. We had our tongues danced to each other. (A/N: YUCK. I just have to include that.) After one minute of kissing, she pulled back and I can see a strand of saliva between our lips. She lay in my chest while I circled my hands in her waist.

"I never thought that were that good Kyou."

"Same goes for you."

"Well, I never did French kiss before. Have you?"

"You are my first which means, I haven't."

"Well, it's time to go to sleep. Shall we?"

"I'd rather sleep here with you than go to my bedroom alone."

"Well, I also thought of that."

I hummed her song (A/N: her theme song) while stroking her hair with my left hand. While my right hand was entwined with her left hand.

We lay there sleeping till morning.

* * *

AHH! I'm sorry for the late updates! Well, I have been receiving lots of request for an Angel Beats fanfic. So, I am planning to make one. But, I assure this fanfic will be my top priority! Adios, smallus amigos. :D

**WHAT'S THIS ABOUT THE FRENCH KISS? **

- Ahaha, about that, it's just that... the word just crossed my mind when I thought of that scene.. :D


End file.
